Sintonizando el arcoíris
by CRUAMPU
Summary: Lucía Avendaño es una mujer solitaria que por obra del Destino conoce a Andrés Arrendondo, quien junto a su mejor amigo Antonio luchan por su amor. Involucrándola así en una lucha, donde tendrá que diferenciar los sentimientos que le inspiran ambos.


_Sintonizando el arcoíris _

_ Por Mercurio. _

Llegó el inicio de semestre, la cotidianeidad de mi vida no daría un giro monumental—según pensaba yo—; pero aquel "Primer día" de clase fue distinto. Me llamo Lucia Idolina Avendaño, soy estudiante de la carrera de Ingeniería Ambiental; tengo 21 años; pertenezco a una familia pequeña: mis padres y mi hermano menor Gabriel. La próxima historia que les voy a contar, me avergüenza, debido a mi falta de tacto en resolver conflictos; pagué con sufrimiento mis errores. Como dijo alguna vez Jefferson: "No son la riqueza ni el esplendor, sino la tranquilidad y el trabajo, los que proporcionan la felicidad"; dos cosas que no tome en cuenta antes de querer arreglar el asunto.

Mis estudios estaban impecables, aunque mi relación con los demás no lo era tanto. Siempre había intuido que nací para estar en soledad. En fin, ¿para qué convivir en sociedad? Aristóteles decía que éramos un animal político, que dependíamos de la polis y sin ella no éramos nada; en mi opinión, eso eran simples estupideces.

El pesimismo y la falta de autoestima en la que vivía endureció mi corazón; a tal grado que deje de creer en el amor. Creía que ello eran patrañas que me impedían progresar en la vida; aunque me resultó difícil entender que no era así.

Dicha resistencia atrajo a un compañero que con toda la intención quería cambiar mi mentalidad. ¡Bah! No necesitaba ayuda; pero Andrés, de todas formas, quiso querer abrir una amistad conmigo—cosa que yo no quería.

Todo cambio justo en el momento por el cual conocí a su mejor amigo: Antonio. Digamos que me sentí atraída hacia él, porque el chico tenía lo suyo y yo, de una forma rara en mí, me fije en otras atribuciones sin importancia.

Mis sentimientos quedaron ocultos por meses. Me conformé con se amiga de ambos; de todas formas, ¿qué tenía que perder? Podía fingir ser amiga de uno, usarlo como pretexto para ver al otro. Aunque debo decir que como todo conflicto oculto, la bomba explotaría y, sucedió, sin más, el domingo de Pascua.

Habíamos quedado de acuerdo en reunirnos para salir a un café. Entonces en dicho lugar, nerviosos, Andrés tomo la iniciativa de contarme sus sentimientos hacía mí: Me quede sorprendida; aun y cuando lo que me causó más conmoción fue que seguido de él, Antonio se confesó también.

Me vi sumida en un triangulo conflictivo que desemboco una depresión que me volvió a sumir en mi amarga soledad.

No tenía ganas de hablarle a ninguno de los dos amigos. A pesar de que era correspondida por "Toño", lastimaría a Andrés; por lo menos en dichas circunstancias tenía que ser igual con ambos.

Mi ausencia duró días y noches hasta que el Destino me cruzó con la persona, que en principio no amaba, por compasión; lo que trajo como consecuencia un empujón difícil de equilibrar: Aceptar como novio a "Andy".

Mis acciones me costaron caras. Antonio me perseguía en toda la jornada de la escuela. No me sentía cómoda en ninguna parte del Campus; tenía que ocultarme en la biblioteca—Mi sitio preferido— con el objeto de evadirlo. Era extraño observar como un "niño bonito" acosaba a una introvertida mujer como yo.

En cambio, Andrés era detallista conmigo: me esperaba al final de la escuela para acompañarme por la calle en camino a mi casa; era fresco y sonriente, sobre todo un hombre bromista que contagiada a todo mundo con su positivismo: Su trato hacia los demás fue, en definitiva, lo que causó que me enamorara. Por ironías de la vida fue con él con quien tuve mi primera experiencia sentimental. Era el primero con el que me dejé tomar de la mano y con el único hombre que conocí a detalle.

Sonaría imposible decir que la indiferencia se borró, para dar paso a una imagen diferente de Andrés. Una nueva perspectiva que me hizo aceptarlo tal y como era, sin convertirlo en Toño. Era bueno verlo como un dios, pero yo quería ser más que una simple fanática. Ser su igual, me llevaría a una relación más seria con él: El autentico Andrés era mi complemento, ni siquiera su amigo podía con ello. ¿Acaso ya estaba preparada para dar un paso más?

Sin embargo, el sentimiento de culpabilidad persistió. Pensé en su momento, que dicha cosquilla en mi pecho había creado un muro que entre Andrés y yo. Quizá mi felicidad no llegaría hasta que acabara por cerrar un ciclo en mi vida: Hablar con Antonio y hacer las paces.

Al armarme de valor para enfrentarlo, lo visité en el edificio de su Facultad, decidida a querer llevar una armonía con él. Al fin de cuentas, Andrés y Antonio eran todavía amigos y nunca me atreví a confesarle al primero los acosos del segundo.

En un inicio, intentó ignorarme; pero yo ya no podía más, tenía que terminar de una vez por todas con este infierno que me quemaba por dentro. Un jaloneo me bastó para que me prestara atención y me hiciera caso; fue entonces cuando le comente mi parecer acerca de la destrucción que estábamos llevando con nuestra relación y que era justo terminarla. —No te puedo decir que seamos amigos—le dije—; al menos llevemos una relación cordial, por Andrés.

Antonio explotó. Me dijo que era una indecisa y que mi noviazgo con Andrés era puro nombre. —En realidad no lo quieres, no sé por qué estás con él. Siento que al único que amas es a mí—. Ya había tomado una decisión, por lo que rechacé dichas palabras. Antonio se enojó por ello, y con esto mi intento se vio frustrado.

Sería lo suficientemente estúpida para dejarme influir por el trato de Antonio, aunque en esta ocasión fue muy diferente. Trate de olvidar y seguir con lo mío: era lo más saludable que podía hacer.

Así, pasó la primavera para ser reemplazada por un hermoso verano. En este lapso, Andrés y yo nos dedicamos a conocernos, enterándonos de nuestras preferencias y burlándonos de nuestra condición. En verdad que éramos felices. Los momentos agradables que pasé con él no se comparaban con ningún regalo existente.

Una visita a un bosque estrechó lo que sentíamos. Quería decirle que un "Me gustas" no era suficiente para el amor que albergaba en mi corazón; porque sí, había reparado que lo amaba de verdad. El agradable viento, el verde de los árboles, el ocre del cielo y el dorado atardecer en dicho viaje. El arcoíris que se asomaba entre las nubes del cielo turquesa era lo más hermoso que había visto con alguien; mezclando emociones desconocidas y sentimientos que me fueron difícil de demostrar. Era innegable decir que no me había reconfortado el paisaje, aunque me acorvado ser juzgada por Andrés. ¿Qué diría si me escuchara hablar de una forma que no sabía manejar?

Mi falta de expresividad me sacó dos lágrimas, que claramente notó mi amado. Sonriente, acarició suavemente mi mejilla y el moreno cabello que resbalaba por los hombros.

—Quiero proteger tu corazón que tiembla de tristeza al sumirse en la soledad—con la desocupada, tocó mi mano—. Arriesgaría todo por tenerte a mi lado, Lucia… —Estaba respirando entrecortadamente; pues se ve acercando más y más a mi rostro. Claramente podía sentir el calor de su aliento y la ternura de sus labios.

Pero yo lo deje con las ganas, al rehusarme con el simple hecho de voltear hacía un lado.

—Lo siento. Un beso es sagrado y quiero vivirlo de una manera más intima.

—Entiendo. En verdad no me importa, con tal de estar contigo…

Con tales palabras, regresamos a nuestra realidad en la ciudad.

Era mayo y con ello el estrés de los exámenes finales estaba a la luz del día. Atareada, sólo me permitían ver a Andrés los fines de semana, por lo que estudiaba intensamente de lunes a viernes. Antonio llego furioso al edificio donde me encontraba, en estado de ebriedad. No me explico cómo un borracho pudo haber subido a la segunda planta, supuse que era su disposición obsesiva, lo que lo llevo a efectuar un paso que traería graves efectos hacia los tres. Finalmente, se posó ante mí.

Me bajó de las nubes, jaloneándome frente a la banca en la que estaba sentada. Estaba anonadada: nunca antes había recibido peor trato que ése. Sus palabras me golpearon fuertemente, puesto que cada una de ellas era un cuchillo que hería mi espíritu. Antonio pensaba que los insultos eran insuficientes, por lo que me alzo la mano.

Yo no estaba dispuesta a que dejarme por aquel hombre. Lo retuve. Los ánimos se fueron calentando, trayendo por consecuencia una reacción violenta de Toño: un empujón hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por las escaleras. Perdí la conciencia. Aunque milagrosamente fue el rostro de Andrés, dibujante en mi mente, la reacción que me hizo despertar.

Andrés y Antonio estaban discutiendo en pleno pasillo. La riña llego a los golpes cuando le dijo que yo lo no lo quería de verdad. Nunca antes había visto a Andrés tan enojado y dolido. Mi disposición por reponerme era imposible; unas compañeras fueron en mi auxilio, para poder levantarme e intervenir.

— ¡Ya basta! —exclamé. No podía permitir que se hirieran gracias a mí—. Tenemos que hablar. ¡No, Antonio! —Mi grito retumbo en todo el edificio. Antonio le había golpeado justo en el abdomen, dejándolo en el piso.

Quise ir con él. Su mirada fulminante penetró mi interior: sus castaños ojos transmitían decepción. ¿Qué cosas más le habría dicho Toño para que me mirara de esa manera? Tal gesto hizo que retrocediera en mi decisión. Paré en seco sin poder disculparme.

Esperó reponerse para largarse del lugar. Por increíble que pareciera, sus facciones estaban mucho más atractivas e igualmente alteradas del enojo.

Mi consciencia me decía que lo persiguiera. Mis sentidos no funcionaban: no podía moverme; mientras que el borracho también se fue a los pocos segundos.

¡Andrés! —Nos habíamos salido del camino.

Reparé en que los dos nos habíamos perdido en una montaña, en la cual era difícil salir. Las palabras no alcanzarían, menos las canciones de amor, recuperar nuestro camino y superar aquel atropello eran metas difíciles de lograr.

Mi única comunicación podría ser un arcoíris—uno tan hermoso como el de aquella visita al bosque—, sentía que era el único puente que me conectaría de nuevo. Sabía que nuestro lazo era indestructible y luchar era lo único que podía hacer para sintonizar ese puente en el cielo.

Sin reparar en lo que pasaba, mi salida fue un jardín que en lugar de estar lleno de arboles y tierra; albergaba en él todas las cosas existentes y perfectas; inmutables e imperecederas. ¿Podría alcanzarlo desde allí? Tarde o temprano, me iba a dar cuenta.

* * *

Nota: Llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar una historia en esta página, puesto que venía preparando este corto relato el cual tiene grandes influencias personales. Espero que les guste.

5


End file.
